


Costumbre.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: No era la tormenta lo que no lo dejaba dormir, sino la perceptible falta de su pacificador.





	

Una tormenta se avecinaba y, aunque los truenos y relámpagos se encargaban de anunciarlo, fue una fría ventisca que lo que le avisó a Haru sobre el clima venidero.

En sueños lo invadió la necesidad de abrigo, cosa que buscó en las cercanías, pero no encontró. El frío del ambiente parecía querer borrar el calor que las mantas buscaban proporcionarle.

Desorientado, se levantó. Recordaba tener más cobijas guardadas en el clóset… No obstante, sus planes cambiaron en cuanto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Notó entre ojos cansados la ventana abierta y, luego de soltar un suspiro, se dispuso a cerrarla.   
Una voz lo espabiló, recordándole que no estaba solo y que, probablemente, no era el único sufriendo de insomnio gracias a las bajas temperaturas.   


_— ¿Haru?_ – La voz de Makoto, tan adormilada como su mirada, parecía indagar en el por qué su amigo se encontraba de pie, dubitativo, y no durmiendo, como la hora sugeriría.

  
_— Parece que lloverá, así que estoy cerrando la ventana._

  
Makoto sólo le dedicó un sonido indescifrable, una mezcla entre “está bien” y “volveré a dormir” que sólo Haru podría entender.

A continuación, se oyeron pasos a los cuales le siguieron un bostezo. El azabache regresó a su lugar en el futón con la rapidez propia de quien quiere retomar su descanso.

Ya acomodado, un vacío lo llenó luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Faltaba algo. Esa conocida sensación tirante en su espalda no estaba, y la costumbre tan bien arraigada pesaba lo suficiente como para mantenerlo despierto, aún si lo único que de su boca salían eran bostezos.

Makoto sujetando su camiseta a la hora de dormir era lo común, la rutina a la que Haruka se había apegado. Y justo ahora esto parecía haber cambiado, pues el hábito que consideraba necesario, momentáneamente se había esfumado tras una cortina de pena.

Makoto le daba la espalda, pretendiendo dormir…, o habiendo podido conciliar el sueño; Haru no sabría decir.   
Luego de soltar un suspiro para alejar las inquietudes, se dispuso a seguir el ejemplo ajeno e intentar dormir, aún si su cuerpo era presa de una infundada y bien disimulada intranquilidad.

 

Los minutos pasaron y la respiración de Nanase era cada vez más calma y silenciosa, que junto a su cuerpo quieto daban la impresión de que finalmente había caído en un profundo sueño.

Sonidos propios de una persona moviéndose llamaron su atención, mas estaba demasiado cansado como para alarmarse o preocuparse. Después de todo, sabía que sólo era Makoto acomodándose para así seguir durmiendo… o comenzar a hacerlo.

Con delicadeza, intentando no ser descubierto, Makoto sujetó la tela que cumplía su papel como ropa de dormir y, luego de soltar sin intención un suave suspiro de alivio, la tranquilidad se abrió paso a su cuerpo.   
Haru, de nuevo familiarizado con la sensación de comodidad que la presencia de Makoto le transmitía, finalmente se fue despegando de la realidad, cayendo al mundo de los sueños con impresionante rapidez.

Los relámpagos, siempre aterradores, ésta vez no parecían afectarle al más asustadizo. El clima gélido era combatido con mantas y con el calor que ambos cuerpos emanaban; que, aunque no juntos, sí cercanos.

Las gotas de lluvia sólo lograban adormecerlos mientras que los truenos se oían lejanos, casi imperceptibles. Los ronquidos de ambos parecían buscar alejarlos del problemático clima.

La noche se terminó fundiendo en una mano sujetando con fuerza cierta prenda y una fuerte tormenta que terminó siendo ignorada…


End file.
